Better Today
by TK Orly
Summary: Joe and Iola's wedding day. 7th in my series of one-shots.


22 year-old Iola Morton took a deep breath as the limo came to a stop. She was concentrating hard so she wouldn't trip when she stepped out. That's what moments like these did to someone's nerves. The door opened and Callie stepped out in front of Iola. Then her father came into view, he looked proud, like any father would be when his daughter was getting married.

_To see your face, to hear your voice  
>And oh, to touch you is a dream come true<br>So I'm standing here, with my hand held out  
>Knowing that your love will never fade, I stand amazed without a doubt<em>

"You ready?" he asked quietly. She just nodded in answer. Then the tears started to form in her eyes as she stepped out or the limo and walked to the entrance of the church on her fathers arm. It was a dream come true. Ever since she was five, when she had first laid eyes on Joe Hardy, she was determined to marry him.

_And I wanna hear your voice, in the morning when I rise  
>I think I know I'm just a normal man,<br>Only made of sand except when you're by my side  
>Will you love me, teach me, don't leave me I pray<br>And when I, and I'm thinking of the times  
>Your hands in mine, together we will stay<em>

As they stood there, she met Callie's smiling face. She reached out and squeezed Iola's hand just before the doors opened and the maid of honour stepped through.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…" Iola's father started walking her through the doors and up the aisle as the music started.

_You made me better today  
>Better than I was before<br>And now my heart can rest and I will search no more  
>You made me better today, today, today<em>

Joe's breath caught in his throat when he saw his fiancée's figure enter the church. She was beautiful. In fact, words couldn't describe her. It seemed like everything around him had stopped. The music going and it was just Joe and Iola. Impatience started to creep in as Iola slowly made her way up to him. Too slowly in his opinion so it seemed like an age before she finally reached him. Then the minister started talking. All the words that were said were a blur to him and the next he knew, she was taking his hand. Her green eyes were sparkling through the veil and the fact that his hands were sweaty didn't matter at a time like this. Not to her anyway.

_My heart has wings  
>Oh you take me away<br>And every prayer I've ever prayed was answered today  
>So I'm standing here, with my hand held out<br>Knowing that my love will never leave  
>My hearts on my sleeve and now I believe<em>

"We are gathered here today…" Joe was pulled back to reality, "… to celebrate the union of Joe and Iola." A small smile crept onto Joe's face and his heart swelled as Iola mouthed the words 'I love you' at him and he felt like he was 16 again.

"Do you, Iola, take Joe to be your lawfully wedded husband…" She gripped Joe's hands to keep from visibly shaking and clenched her jaw to keep from crying. She wasn't an emotional person but in moments like this, emotional or not, she was bound to cry.

_And I wanna hear your voice, in the morning when I rise  
>I think I know I'm just a normal man,<br>Only made of sand except when you're by my side  
>Will you love me, teach me, don't leave me I pray<br>And when I, and I'm thinking of the times  
>Your hands in mine, together we will stay<em>

"Through sickness and in health?" the minister paused and looked at her expectantly.

"I do," her voice sounded foreign, like someone was talking instead of her. More music started as the minister led them to sign the register. That was when she noticed Frank. He had a smile on his face and was quietly joking with Joe. She smiled at him as again, tears welled into her eyes.

_You made me better today  
>Better than I was before<br>And now my heart can rest and I will search no more  
>You made me better today, today, today<em>

The whole process of signing the register seemed to drag on for Joe. They were just standing around while numerous photos of the bridal party were taken and, true to his temperament, impatience soon overcame him.

_I stand proclaimed, true love is here to stay  
>I stand proclaimed, forever starts today<br>Today...  
>You made me better today<br>Than I was before  
>And now my heart can rest and I will search no more<em>

Finally, they were led back to the altar after some more talking, the rings were produced. They proved difficult to cope with as Joes hand were sweaty and Iola's ring was small but, after a few fumbles, they were both on.

_Cause you made me better today, than I was before  
>And now my heart can rest<br>And I will search no more  
>You made me better today<br>Today...  
>Made me better today<em>

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." The kiss was a blur to Joe, as was most of the day, apart from the minister's final words.

"I now present Mr and Mrs Joe and Iola Hardy."

_Slow down, you crazy child  
>And take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while<br>It's all right, you can afford to lose a day or two  
>When will you realise, Vienna waits for you?<em>


End file.
